Fairy Dust
by The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
Summary: Tavros encounters a fairy which grants him a wish.


It started off as a normal night for you. You got up after the sun went down and fluttered down to the nearby pond and took a little bath. You were careful not to get your wings wet. You knew the consequences of being so small and unable to fly. You knew that little things like you can get eaten in a heartbeat if not careful. But then when you returned back to your home you stared in shock as these giant, gleaming, metal machines cut down your home! They sawed through your tree house like it was nothing. But they didn't stop there. They started cutting down the trees that were around your fallen home as well. Tree after tree mat its end at their blades. You cried as you his a safe distance away from them and their cutting tools.

You were homeless now. You had nowhere to go and nothing to your name. As you sat there and cried you failed to notice when the sound of wings got closer. It was a tiny bull with fairy wings like yours. He saw your tiny form hunched over, wracked with sobs and he gave a soft 'mrrr' of sadness. He flew down to you and landed close, then he nuzzled his cheek against your side and you gasped. You never heard him approach so the sudden contact was a shock. But you saw it was only a miniature flying bull! You'd played with these creatures before. But they were usually grey while this one was white. It must have taken on a troll child to raise. You watched as he nuzzled you affectionately and you smiled thankfully.

These little guys were very perceptive and smart. You hugged him and sighed before you spilled your guts. You tld him how the troll machines had destroyed your home and left you desolate. The little bull bit the end of your little dress and tugged it lightly. He wanted you to follow him it seemed. That was probably a good idea. There were storm clouds brewing in the sky and you knew you'd be dead if you got stuck in the rain. So you got up and hovered next to him. He started flying with you tailing him. He led you to a troll's hive. It was a squat building with a tall tower in the middle that had a windmill attached to the top. It had the customary clusters of windows that all troll hives seemed to have.

He and you flew down to an open window and he let you in. You looked around at all the stuff in awe. You've never been in a troll's hive before. Though you've been brave enough to fly close and peek in the windows. Some places were nice looking while other places looked downright terrifying. But suddenly out of the blue you were startled by a light voice coming from the doorway. You looked up and saw a troll boy with bull horns. He was in a chair that had wheels on the side. And he looked confused at the sight of you.

"Whoa, is that a fairy? I'd uh,,I'd heard they were extinct!" You smiled up at him and giggled when you saw Tinkerbull fly up to him and rub his snout against his face. The troll boy blushed and hugged his lusus back. But then he sat Tinkerbull in his lap and wheeled over to you. You were standing on what you assumed to be a table thing. There was a strange, flat teal thing that had moving pictures on it, and it was about as tall as you were. And besides that there were colorful spheres lying about. Some were purple and pink, others were green and yellow, and more were orange and red. And you looked over the table's edge and saw they, as well as multiple cards, were everywhere on the floor too.

You watched the boy cautiously approach you and smile. The troll boy couldn't believe what he was seeing! A real live fairy! She was so beautiful and perfect! Much prettier than the fairy from Pupa Pan~ You returned the troll's smile and giggled. He looked do star struck that it was endearing. You looked down and saw Tinkerbull lazily watching you both with half lidded eyes. But then the troll boy shakily brought his hands out and said, "C-can I get a closer l-look at you p-please miss fairy?" You thought it over before nodding slowly. If this boy were taken under the care of a mini flying bull then he must be nice. The flying bull creatures were all notoriously docile.

So you fluttered your wings before flying up and then landing in his grey palms. He gasped in awe as he got a better look at your wings. This close up they looked like delicate crystals or glass. They shimmered whenever you moved and when you fluttered them little speckles of fairy dust floated down before disappearing. The troll boy grinned and introduced himself. "I'm Tavros miss fairy. I'm happy to meet you." But then he seemed to be thinking something over because right after he said with a grin, "I can't keep calling you miss fairy. I'll have to give you a nice name like I did for Tinkerbull! How about...[-]?" You scrunched your nose up at the moniker and Tavros quickly said, "Okay not that one. How about {-} instead?" You turned your nose up at that one and Tavros stuttered and gulped. But then he gasped and said excitedly, "What about (_)? Isn't that one pretty?" You hummed before smiling and nodding.

(_) it was then~ Tavros and you smiled happily at each other but suddenly the room started shaking. Tinkerbull snorted in shock as he was vaulted from Tavros' lap. Said boy being knocked onto his side by the unsteady ground. He landed in a heap near some plush bears. But before you could fly over you were shaken from the table and fell to the floor. You landed with a tiny thump but you were okay. The shaking stopped but right after it did the lights went out. The whole room was dark save for your little area, which was lit up thanks to your natural glow. You stood up before flying up to see if Tavros and Tinkerbull were okay.

You saw the tiny lusus nuzzling his charge as the troll tried desperately to get his chair upright. You saw that his legs didn't seem to work. You felt your heard clench painfully as you watched Tavros weakly attempt to crawl back into his chair. You felt tears sting your eyes but you pushed them back as an idea hit you. You squeaked happily and flew down to the confused troll boy. He looked up at you and you grinned down at him. Then you leaned over and shook your hair out wildly. Tavros' eyelashes fluttered as the glowing fairy dust fell down and stuck to his head and hair. He yelped in shock when suddenly he started floating up. But soon the fear was replaced by awe and delight. He laughed loudly and smiled widely when you pulled on his hand and motioned for him to follow you.

He moved a little bit left and right before trying up and down. Then he spun around and let out a boisterous laugh. He flew in circles around his room with you bobbing and weaving around him. But suddenly he caught you and kissed your face. You blushed and yelped when he hugged you to his chest. But you were surprised to hear him crying. You looked up and sure enough brown tears were running down his face. But his smile was still in place as he said in a whisper, "Thank you so much (_)~! You've made my dream come true! You made me fly! I was so sad for a really long time because I never thought I'd be able to. I thought I was going to be stuck in that chair forever! Thank you thank you thank you!" You smiled and hugged him back as best you could before you and him flew around some more. And you didn't stop until the sun came up. Not even when his computer chimed or when the lights came back on. You and him just flew.

IFree as birds~/I


End file.
